Princess of Night
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Hermione has a big secret that she needs to keep from her friends. Will she be able to keep it? How can she survives the school year? And what happened when she makes a new friend? How can he helps her? Sorry, I suck at summaries. English isn't my first language. Be nice with me please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! ^-^**

 **Just keep in mind that English isn't my first language.**

 **I did my best but there is surely mistakes hidden here and there.**

 **Well, anyways.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She could still remember the taste of the blood and the heart slowly stopping to beat. The body becoming cold as life left it...

She hated that feeling. She fought with her friends to free the world from a dangerous wizard that didn't value human's life. And now, she was killing to survive. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. She could remember the plans she had made for her future. She had wanted to meet love and well start a family. That was something so human now. This almost made her smile, to think of herself as not human anymore.

Her parents were still with no memories of her. Her first plan had been to find them and give back their memories but with what happened to her, there was no way she could risk their life. She could not control herself. Blood was calling her and she was still having problems to control her hunger. Hermione Granger was a vampire. She was a young vampire with no idea who made this to her and why.

All summer she avoided her best friends, Harry and Ron. She had told them about her parents and her will to find them to give them back their memories. She also expressed her need to do this alone. But she didn't calculate that she would become a vampire. After it happened she decided to stay on her own until she knew what to do. She just became a killing machine and she had nobody to contact. She wasn't sure herself just what happened to her so being around people wasn't a wise choice. That had been the best decision, they would have been killed and she couldn't bear to hurt them. Not after all that they faced together.

While she was alone, the witch came up with a solution. She would finish this one single year that needed to be done and disappears somewhere. She would tell everyone about her studying in a magical university in America. She wanted to be away from everyone before her secret would be known. Ten months acting as a human couldn't be so hard, right? She was the brightest witch of her age; she could find herself a solution and hide her little problem.

That's how she met them at the Gryffindor table. It was the first time she saw them since the war ended. God, she had missed her friends. They could be a pain in the ass at times, but she loved them like brothers and not seeing them all summer was very hard.

"Mione!" Harry was the first one to meet her; he wrapped his arms around her and gave a brotherly hug to the witch. She returned the embrace welcoming it. She was so glad to be back at Hogwarts. It felt like coming back home.

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you. How was your summer?" They both pulled back from their embrace and made their way back to where Harry and Ron were sitting with their friends.

"It was great. I stayed at the Weasley's place. I didn't feel like being alone in the Black's home..." His tone was sad and Hermione knew that it was because he still wasn't over Sirius death. His godfather had been the closest parent figure he had ever and with Lupin gone too it was even harder to get over it.

"Hey, I know. I miss him too." She placed her hand on his shoulder with a small smile. She didn't tell anyone that she never reached for her parents so Harry didn't know how well she could understand how he felt right now.

Everyone seemed glad to see Hermione back, except for Ron who was very quiet. She broke up with him not long after the war ended. After a bit of thinking, she realised it was only brother and sister love that she felt for him but Ronald didn't understand this and she knew that he still loved her.

She sat down next to Harry and smiled to Ginny and Neville in front of them. They both decided to come back as well their seventh year ended with the war and the ministry decided that it would be better to start over. With the loss of so many students and teachers, it was a new start for Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall was now headmistress in Hogwarts; Snape survived the war sadly for the students from all houses except Slytherin. Most people weren't so glad he didn't die in the war or ended in Azkaban for the murder of Albus. But Harry Potter showed everyone the memories the man gave him before he thought he would die. It didn't work as planned. Granger came back and save his sorry ass. Severus forgave her after a while but even today it's still clear that he hates Potter for it. Now everyone knows his love for Lily Evans and how he never had it. Every witches and wizard knew just all the pain he've been through and Snape felt like he was weak. He felt like everyone had pity for him and he didn't want any of that.

Dinner went perfectly. Except for Hermione barely eating and she knew her friends would notice something was wrong. But no matter how much she tried, everything tasted like dirt. All she tried was tasteless. The girl sighed and sipped from her glass of pumpkin juice.

Ginny noticed something was not okay. Hermione didn't eat as much as Ron but she had a better appétit than that for sure.

"Nervous to be back here?" She leaned a bit so only Granger would hear her.

"No...I mean, yes a little. I didn't realise until I really back here." She was never good at lying and now that she had to lie to everyone including her best friends, she realised just how hard it would be to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I get it, but you should eat some more. Starving yourself isn't a good solution. It will feel better soon, I promise."

Hermione just nodded and grabbed a fruit from the plate in the middle of the table. Maybe she could manage to eat small things and she will get used to the emptiness she felt not matter how much she ate.

Sleeping was the worst. She couldn't sleep on normal pattern since her transformation. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw the red glowing eyes of the monster that turned her. She couldn't recognize who it was because all she remembered was those eyes. It was terrifying. Hermione had done some research and she found out that vampire didn't need as much sleep as humans did. But usually, vampires had to sleep during daytime. Well, in her case it would be a bit hard. She could manage to stay inside but that would be impossible to explain her will to sleep in the middle of the afternoon. Her friends would never believe it. And she didn't want to think about what she would say to her teachers.

The sun didn't burn her, not in only a few seconds like everyone thought it would do. It burnt slowly causing her a lot of pain. She tried it once when she didn't accept that she wasn't human anymore. But the real problem was just to keep her skin covered. She could wear a cape but it was complicated to explain why she had to also cover her face. The best solution was to avoid going outside at all when it was bright outside. She had a feeling it wouldn't be so difficult. Her friends had better things to do than stare at her every movement.

She turned in bed for most of the night. Hunger crept over her and it was really hard to fight it. The last time she had fed was almost a week ago. She wasn't sure how she would manage to not feed for the rest of the week. She had decided feeding should be only once a week. That would be less suspicious and that would train her to have some control. But it wasn't working so well at the moment. It was driving her crazy and she knew she would easily snap.

Hermione didn't have many solutions. She didn't have blood reserve or any way to get out of the castle. Not at the moment or in the middle of the night.

She looked at the other girls peacefully sleeping.

It would be so easy to just snap their necks and sank her fangs into their flesh, to finally taste blood while it was still warm in their bodies...

She groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. She needed fresh air. She also needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Before she did something she would regret later. Hermione needed to fight her urges to kill her roommates. It was too much temptation for now. She was a newly fresh born vampire, she had no one to teach her how to behave and it wasn't like she could ask anyone for help. It was something she had to keep secret. People wouldn't understand and she would end up killed.

The lioness kicked away the blankets and tiptoed outside of the dormitory. The fireplace was still light up as she walked through the common room. A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost midnight. That was just perfect, she hoped everyone would be asleep at this late time and there will be no students or staffs wandering in the corridors.

She was so close to losing all control. It was something so dangerous for her to be close to other people when she was this hungry. But maybe it was for the best. What if after she had some blood, her hunger gone would ease to go to sleep? Surely this could help her...

Her feet led her to the Halls. She looked at all the portraits, they were all asleep of course and no one noticed her. The moon was full and Hermione stopped to look up at it. She wasn't so sad that she now belonged to the night. Yes, she would miss to just walk into the sunlight and go swimming in a lake like she used to do when she was younger. She would miss to sit outside with her friends and also go to Hogsmeade. Her life changed so much in the past months. She had thought that when the war was over, her life would be better. That everything would be easier, back to normal. Back to how it should have been. Sadly, that didn't work so well for her.

She was lightly furious that someone turned her and she had still no idea who turned her. It wasn't like she knew many vampires but she knew not everyone was glad Voldemort was gone. Some still tried to avenge his death and she had a feeling this could be one of those people. Hermione had tried for weeks to find leads about who it might be, but after a while, she gave up. What was the point anyways? She wasn't stupid; she knew nothing would cure her. She would remain dead forever.

It only made her sad because she feared that now her life would be loveless. It was impossible for her to have children and well find any love interest. How could she? She was incapable of being close to someone. That was highly dangerous. Her hunger for blood was doing ups and downs for now and she had no hope it would get any better in the future.

The fresh air helped her a bit to relax. She wasn't sure if she would be able to finally get some sleep but couldn't be in the corridors all night. Hermione was on her way back to Gryffindor tower when she heard something. It was like a pulsing sound. It didn't take her long to know what it was. A heart beating.

Someone was else was out of bed.

Panic filled her body but it followed by a rush of hunger. A part of her thought it was fate or even destiny that showed her she should definitely drink tonight. But another part of her wanted to fight it and run away while it was still possible. She didn't have to kill; she knew she was better than that.

Hiding in the shadows, Hermione followed the scent of blood silently. It was a young Hufflepuff, probably coming back from the kitchen. He was barely older than fifteen years old. No, she couldn't do that. He was only a child. He hadn't survived the Dark Lord to die under the fangs of a vampire.

Her fangs popped up without her controlling it. When hungry won over her she couldn't control it, even if she really wanted to. Hermione knew she would hate herself in the later for this but she couldn't fight it. It was just too much temptation. She could almost feel the taste of blood in the air. Surely she could manage to just bite him without killing him. She had to try, for the boy's life but also for her own safety.

Making no noises, the girl moved behind him and pushed him against the wall. She faced him and her eyes glowed red in the night. The only lights that still remained at this late hour were the reflect of the moon and the few candles that were still burning. She knew that he could barely see her face and it was actually the whole purpose of it. If she was to let him live, she had to make sure he didn't remember her face. It was her the first day at Hogwarts but she didn't to screw it up even more that she already did.

"What the...?"

She covered his mouth with her hand and pulled on his hair tilting his head on the side. It allowed her more space to bite on his neck. Running her nose along his throat just watered her mouth. It had been so long since she had fresh blood. Her last meal was some bagged blood she stole from some muggles hospital. But it didn't chase the hunger for long. Now she knew she would be better for the rest of the week and this would probably light up her pale face.

As the boy struggled to get free, Hermione sank her fangs into his flesh. He muffled in pain against her hand and tried to push her away. Since she became a vampire, her strength grew and she just managed to keep him against the wall without moving. The beast in her decided to take control. She lost track of what she was doing, the girl just sucked blood without caring for the boy's life. She felt him go weaker under her hands and his heart beat slowed dangerously. But Hermione didn't care, all she wanted was blood and to satisfy her deeper desire. It was her first real meal as a vampire and she would savour every bit of it.

"...Foolish girl."

Before she knew what was happening, strong hands pulled her away from her young victim. She growled and tried to fight the person who was disturbing her feeding session. She met a pair of black orbs and stopped to fight when she recognized who it was.

What Snape was doing here? And most important, how did he manage to get her off so easily?

* * *

 ** _So...Want me to post the next chapter?_**

 ** _Reviews, please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took so long to upload the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stopped by to read this fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Previously...

 _"...Foolish girl."_

 _Before she knew what was happening, strong hands pulled her away from her young victim. She growled and tried to fight the person who was disturbing her feeding session. She met a pair of black orbs and stopped to fight when she recognized who it was._

 _What Snape was doing here? And most important, how did he manage to get her off so easily?_

* * *

Hermione leaned back on the wall and growled. She was still hungry and now on the top of that, she was pissed off. Snape stopped her from feeding and she wasn't sure why she was so upset, because he stopped her or how he did stop her. This wasn't possible. Vampires were more powerful than humans and a lot stronger when they were feeding but Snape tossed her away as if she was nothing.

The boy was lying on the ground, unconscious, and she finally realised what she just did.

"Is he...?"

"No. He's just passed out." Snape knelt next to him and checked his pulse. His neck was wearing an awful and bloody bite mark. She couldn't believe that she almost killed an innocent boy. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hermione wiped the blood falling from her lips and sighed. She wasn't so surprised that Snape found her. He still had the nasty habit of wandering in the corridors in the middle of the night. Maybe it was before of all those years as a spy or maybe he was like half of the people who survived the war and had nightmares. She knew that Harry and Ron still had trouble sleeping at night and she told them that she couldn't sleep so easily too. Severus survived the war and everyone was much surprised, the snake's bite didn't do much damage on him. He explained that he saw it coming and took anti-poison hours before the final battle. People weren't that happy he survived; he was still Dumbledore murderer's after all and this even if the man was dying anyways.

The old man stood from the floor and eyed the girl. He just stared at her and she felt like he was trying to read her soul.

"How long since your last meal? Before this one of course."

She froze for a moment.

"Mhm... Human blood you mean?" Sometimes, she could find small animals and feed on them. It wasn't the best and it didn't help her much as she was a freshly turned vampire but it kept her alive when she didn't have any other option.

"Of course, Granger." He didn't seem angry, he was more annoyed. Snape looked annoyed and maybe a bit worried? She wasn't sure and it wasn't as if they were friends. Even now that the war was over, Snape would always remain the same bastard and she had a feeling this wouldn't change anytime soon.

"It has been weeks but..."

The boy mumbled something and started to wake. Hermione worried he would remember her or what she did to him, but Snape pulled him to his feet and dove into his eyes. The boy didn't say a word; he seemed hypnotised but Severus' gaze.

"You will remember nothing that happened tonight. You went to the kitchen and directly back to bed. Understood?"

He just nodded and headed to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Hermione couldn't believe what Snape just did. She had heard that vampires had special abilities but guessed it was only myths. Her professor grabbed her but the arm and dragged her with him to the dungeons. She didn't dare to say anything, too scared of what he would do to her. She knew he would expel her or maybe kill her? She was a monster and very dangerous for the other students. He would have to kick her out for everyone's safety.

He pulled her into his classroom and through another door at the back of the room. She guessed it was his quarters. It was the first time she set foot into his personal space and she wasn't sure what to think. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but this miss knows it all didn't dare say a word.

Snape released her arm only when the door closed behind them. The fire in the chimney made the room warm and cosy, but it didn't make a difference for her. Her whole body was always cold since her transformation.

"Sit."

Hermione sat on the couch as he left the room. Only seconds later, he came back and handed her a cup with a dark liquid. She frowned and took a sip.

"How did you...?"

"Finish it. Questions after."

It was human blood. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he got it. Surely he didn't ask house elves for it. For sure she knew it wasn't common potion ingredients. Only potions related to dark magic would need fresh human blood and she knew that Snape stayed away from it since the end of the war. Well, it was what she heard in the newspapers.

Hermione finished her drink quietly. It gave her energy and strength. She didn't realise how weak she was until she fed correctly. Gods, how could she manage to survive the whole year with so little blood? She almost killed someone the first night. What about tomorrow? And the days after?

She stared at the fire for several minutes in perfect silence. Severus observed her. It was evident she have been turned not long ago, probably sometimes in the summer. She looked so confused and out of control. She was just a child and now her life was destroyed. His student survived the war but now she had to fight against her very nature every day. He wondered who had turned her. It was a smart move for someone who wanted revenge on the precious Golden trio. He knew most death eater would want them dead and a lot of them were still alive. When Potter killed the Dark Lord, they left the battle to have a chance to run away and stay alive. It could be any of them really or a vampire that wasn't a death eater.

Hermione had finished her cup of blood for a while now, but she seemed lost in her mind. Snape broke the silence.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm? Oh, yes thank you, professor." The girl blushed a bit and handed him back the empty cup.

"This is no matter. Since you are a baby vampire, it won't take long until you need to feed again but I guess you will be fine for a few days without attacking someone again."

"How do you know about it?"

Severus leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"I know all about it because I'm also a vampire Granger, but I've been one for a longer time than you, obviously."

The girl looked at him as if she was trying to check for signs that she missed, but Snape always looked so pale and tired that no one could have known he wasn't human anymore. He was living in the dungeons and he has always been so mysterious. He wasn't close to anyone except maybe for Minerva.

"I...I had no idea." The man laughed a bit and it took her by surprise. She wasn't aware he was able to laugh and actually look happy.

"That's the point. I would have a problem if everyone knew about this little secret and I believe you will agree to keep your mouth shut about this. I have no intention of telling about your new status as long as you do the same for me."

"Of course, professor. I will say nothing, I promise."

"No need to. I believe you, Miss Granger. "

Hermione was so relieved. Snape wouldn't tell about her and now she knew she wasn't alone. Well, obviously she wasn't alone. Another vampire had turned her so there was more than one but she never met another of her kind. She knew they had to hide because they were as dangerous as werewolves or maybe more but surely she would cross path with another one at some point. She would have never guessed that her potion professor was also like her. She was dying to ask more questions but she knew better than to annoy him right now. He hated when she couldn't stop talking and she didn't want to turn him against her. He was the only one who could maybe help her, she had to be careful or she would lose this kind of bond they had now.

"Who is your maker?"

"My what?"

He didn't realise how innocent she was. It looked like she knew nothing of her new kind. He wasn't sure he was the right person to help her but it would be foolish to leave a baby vampire out there alone and on her own. Whoever did this, wasn't very smart.

He leaned a bit closer giving her his teacher voice as he explained.

"A maker Miss Granger. The person who turned you, that's how we call it."

"I...do not remember. I have no memories of this night." She looked almost sorry that she couldn't remember. Like she had done something wrong but Severus was sure of something. It wasn't her fault. It couldn't be. No one was dumb enough to ask for this fate and never the Gryffindor princess would have done anything for this to happen to her. She has always been full of life and so innocent. He was a bit sad that this happened to her. She was a brilliant mind and she would have made this world a better place for sure but now things were a bit complicated.

"I'm sorry. This is a shame that this happened to you."

"I'm fine. I guess. I mean, at first, I was so confused and alone. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anyone. Harry and Ron wouldn't understand." She frowned a bit as she remembered when this happened. She was the smartest witch of her age but vampires weren't something she had faced many times in her life.

"You did the right thing. No one must know about what you are now. You are a war hero, you can't be a monster. People will turn their back on you and you will truly be alone, trust me on this."

Hermione nodded. For some reasons, she trusted Snape. He was different with her. Since he knew that she was also a vampire, he was almost caring as if he felt guilty for what happened.

"I...I should probably go now."

"Yes, this is getting late. I trust you won't attack anyone on your way to Gryffindor Tower." Snape grinned. Even if this was a serious matter, he looked almost amused. Maybe he was just glad to not be alone with this terrible fate.

"No, I feel better now. Thanks again professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger. Goodnight."

The girl stood from her seat and headed for her dormitory. Severus didn't move, she knew the way anyway and he had a lot on his mind.

This was curious that she had no memories at all about who turned her. It was probably a wizard and he surely wiped her memory. But why? What was the point in attacking the hero war Hermione Granger but simply turning her into a vampire? If someone wanted her dead, why not simply kill her? It was a personal matter. It was someone who wanted her to suffer because knowing the girl; he knew she would suffer just knowing that she was a monster now. That she had to kill to survive. Severus knew how she felt when it happened and he had wished her not to be alone. Hermione was loved. She had friends and parents. She would be missed if something happened to her, she couldn't just disappear. That was probably the reason she decided to come back to finish her education. Knowing how the girl took it seriously. He admired her, she was brave.

Severus sighed deeply. She was smart; she could survive and have a good life even if she was now a vampire. She just didn't know how to manage this. He could help her but at what cost? There were some lines he couldn't cross. She was still his student and he needed to be careful. Hogwarts had now not one but two vampires under it roof. He needed to keep his secret from everyone but if Granger wasn't careful she would place both of them in danger.

This would be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for everyone who is following this story! and I apologize for the time it takes for each chapter.**_

* * *

 _Previously_ _…_

 _Severus sighed deeply. She was smart; she could survive and have a good life even if she was now a vampire. She just didn't know how to manage this. He could help her but at what cost? There were some lines he couldn't cross. She was still his student and he needed to be careful. Hogwarts had now not one but two vampires under its roof. He needed to keep his secret from everyone but if Granger wasn't careful she would place both of them in danger._

 _This would be an interesting year._

* * *

She woke up before the alarm. Hermione was the first to wake in the girl dormitory. She sighed deeply and tried to go back to sleep. It was pointless, so she gave up and pulled herself out of bed. The girl made her way to the bathroom and looked at her reflects in the mirror. She looked better than yesterday. Her skin wasn't as pale as it looked the night before and she also looked less tired, a bit more like herself. It was crazy how some blood could make her feel more alive. She felt like she was human again, she would have to thank professor Snape later. If it wasn't for him, she would have killed that boy.

Hermione stepped in the shower letting the water warm her body for a while. Her whole skin was so cold now and she was still surprised sometimes. She wasn't used to all of these changes. The little sleep she needed, the blood she had to drink to stay alive and also how cold her skin was. Because of this, she had to avoid contact with anyone. Her friends would notice it and worry about her. It wasn't normal to be this cold, at least for humans.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. This first day of class would be hard to handle. She almost screws everything last night. Thanks, Gods, Snape didn't send her to the Headmaster office. He could have told everyone about her and everyone would hate her for what she is now, even if this wasn't her fault. She never asked for this to happen but now she had to live with it. She had now some hope. If Snape could live like this why couldn't she? Maybe she could even ask him some advice.

She didn't realise for how long she was there until she heard the other girls enter the bathroom. Sighing, Hermione turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She needed to get ready for her first class.

In potions class, she felt his burning gaze on her the whole time. She tried to avoid his look but it was nearly impossible. He had his eyes on her the whole time. It was as if he was trying to see when she would crack and lose control again. Hermione frowned a bit. Maybe she was a baby vampire, but she was better than that. She could control herself for two little hours. A double potion with Slytherin wasn't so bad, except for Draco who was annoying the poor Neville knowing how bad he was in potions.

When Snape stepped in, he didn't say a word and wrote the potion they had to make on his blackboard. The students didn't wait and started to work. Hermione waited for everyone to start on their work before getting herself ready. She would finish before everyone else anyways.

The professor sat at his desk and watched his student. They knew better than to ask a stupid question during his class. His eyes never left Granger. She looked better, more relaxed maybe. Her hands weren't shaking and she was focused on her task. He was glad and almost relived. He wouldn't say he cared for her but she was sort of his responsibility. She didn't have any maker to look after her and she was still so young. If only she had a maker to show her the way, she would have never attacked this Hufflepuff boy. She needed to be looked after or she wouldn't survive this year and she would drag him with her.

He wasn't fond of the girl, but she deserved better than this. She was alone and he knew just too well how hard it was to be alone. She had to deal with this on her own and this could have gotten much worse than that. London didn't have to deal with a killing spree or he would have been aware of it.

Everything would have been perfect if Longbottom hadn't cut himself. The smell of blood didn't bother him anymore but he wasn't sure it was the same for Hermione.

"Ouch, that hurts." The boy watched as his finger dripped with his own blood. Nobody was bothered with it until the smell of his blood reached Granger.

Hermione froze when it finally hit her. Even if she had blood last night, the delicious smell of Neville's blood almost broke her control. She could feel the monster in her trying to break free. She dropped the knife she was still holding and stepped away from him. Her friend was also her partner lab.

Her eyes met with Snape's. He didn't need much to understand what was happening.

"Pro...Professor, Could I leave, please? I can't stand the smell...I mean the sight of blood anymore. It's because of the war and..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, her hands started to shake lightly before she could stop herself.

"Of course Miss Granger, but I expect you to come to detention tonight and finish your potion."

She didn't answer him; she needed to get out before her control would snap like the night before. This morning she taught that she could control herself and that she would be alright for a few days. It was a huge mistake. She couldn't manage to finish her finish her first potion class. She was so fucked up.

Hermione almost ran out of class. Harry and Ron tried to follow her but Snape stopped them. He threatened to take away so many points that even Hermione wouldn't be able to win them back.

The girl ran until she reached the bathroom on the second floor. It was always empty and since classes weren't finished, she knew it didn't have risk on crossing path with someone there. Even the ghosts stopped to go there.

She threw her books on the floor and cried out in frustration. She was angry and upset. It started so well this morning. She had hoped everything could be fine and that it was possible for her to live normally even if she was a vampire. But it was clear she couldn't. Only the smell of blood was able to make her lose all control of herself. The worst was that she had to lie to her friends. She couldn't tell them why she was so different. She felt like they were strangers to her and it was killing her. It was so hard to not be close with them anymore. Hermione was used to telling them everything and share every little thing with them.

She sat on the floor and cried for a while. She was so emotional. Since she was a vampire, her emotions were a bit crazy. She felt everything so more intense than she used to. It was hard to explain but it was so much more intense than when she was human.

The girl heard footsteps behind her. So, she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I knew you would be here."

Ginny sat next to her on the floor.

"How did you know?"

"The boys told me you ran out of Snape's class. I'm surprised he allowed you to without taking away points."

Hermione chuckled. She was also surprised he accepted so easily. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with her attacking every student in class or he just acted nice for once. She was just glad he did, but she also remembered that he gave her detention tonight. She had a feeling it wasn't just because of her unfinished potion.

Ginny and Hermione sat in comfortable silence until she stopped crying completely and calmed herself.

"I'm surprised too but in exchange, he gave me a detention tonight."

"I knew it. He couldn't be just nice."

"He's...not so bad." The redhead burst into a deep laugh.

"Hermione, it's Snape. Of course, he is awful but you know, we're all used to it." She shrugged as it was no matter.

Of course, Hermione knew a different side of Snape. She knew that he liked to drink some blood in his free time but she couldn't tell it to her friend. She knew it was pointless to try to explain Ginny that Snape wasn't as bad as everyone taught he was. Even if the memories he gave Harry cleared him and his name, allowing him to come back as potion teacher, students still hated him. She couldn't blame them; he acted as a bastard and an asshole all those years.

"I...I just needed some fresh air. Even if this was just a small cut, blood repulses me now. I saw some many deaths during the war that...I can't stand it anymore." It was a perfectly good excuse. She was amazed at how easily she could lie now.

The redhead seemed to buy it quite easily.

"I understand, but you should have told us. You are distant since the war ended. You didn't write to any of us this summer. Mum was worried."

"I'm sorry. I missed you all but...I had things to do and I lost track of time."

"Some much that you couldn't write one damn letter?" Now she sounded angry, but Hermione didn't want to fight with her. She just won back control over her emotions; she didn't want to snap once again.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want to hear?" Her tone was harder than what it should be but she was losing patience. As much as she loved her friend Ginny, she was starting to get annoyed by her questions about her summer and the reasons why she couldn't write them. She couldn't tell her that she was busy trying to not kill innocent people.

Ginny looked now hurt.

"I will see you in the common room." She didn't say anything else and stood from the floor leaving Hermione alone.

The older girl sighed deeply. She was a bit frustrated. No matter what she tried to do, people always got hurt. This was impossible to keep her friends if she had to lie to them all the time but it was too dangerous for her and for her dark professor to tell anyone about what she was. But it was hard to live like this. This summer, it has been easy to keep her secret. She has been alone the whole time but now that she was back at Hogwarts, she didn't know how to deal with it.

Hermione stayed in the girl's bathroom for a while when her friend left. She skipped lunch and she knew Harry and Ron would notice it, but anyway it wouldn't change anything. She wouldn't eat even if she was there. In the afternoon, she had defence against the dark arts. Remus Lupin came back as the teacher this year and everyone was happy about it, except Hermione. She liked him very much but she was afraid he would notice the little changes in her. He was a werewolf himself and it was vampire's enemies.

Even if she wanted, she couldn't skip every class or it would attract attention to her. It was something she didn't need right now. Snape was her only 'ally' she couldn't risk him being mad at her. She wondered how he managed to keep control, he didn't react much when Neville cut his finger. He stayed calm and on control. She was somewhat jealous.

Hermione pulled herself up a bit and headed for Lupin's classroom. When she showed up there, her friends tried to question her.

"Mione, are you alright?"

"Why did you run out like that?" She didn't answer. The class started and she managed to avoid their questions while the teacher spoke about today's lesson. She wasn't looking forward to lying to them too. It was her best friends. They killed the dark Lord together and survived so many things. Hermione felt guilty for not telling them the truth.

She survived the afternoon without another crisis. She was glad but she still had detention with Snape. Even if he wasn't so bad with her, she wasn't looking forward to it. She had a feeling he would be angry at her. She wished she would have stayed in control but she failed.

Hermione sat next to her best friends at the Gryffindor table and sighed. She played with her food eating only bits of it when someone was looking at her. It was so tasteless, but she had to act like she liked it. She took a sip from her pumpkin juice and dared a look in Ginny's direction. The redhead girl looked still angry at her. Since their little chat in the girl's bathroom, she didn't say a word to her. She knew it wouldn't take long until Ron or Harry notice it. She didn't know what to do. Should she apologize? She did nothing wrong. Why was Ginny angry anyway? Because Hermione didn't write this past summer? If she couldn't understand that Hermione didn't want to talk about it maybe she wasn't such a good friend.

Severus kept an eye on the baby vampire sitting in the lion's table. She wasn't eating. This wasn't good. Her little friends would notice any changes in her behaviour if she was careful. He couldn't keep his eyes on her all the time. It would look suspicious and it wasn't his duty to do this. She was supposed to have a maker to teach her this kind of things, how to survive without being noticed, how to compel humans and how to drink without killing. He has been her teacher for years but he wasn't sure it was safe to train her for this. She was so instable.

Vampires were complex creatures. He didn't know everything about their new kind. How could he teach her how to deal with this?

She was supposed to meet him for a detention. Maybe it was the perfect timing to talk to her about a few things. She needed to be more careful and he had to help her control her reaction in presence of human blood or it would be impossible to finish this year without one of them being killed.

Snape was pulled out of his thought by one of his colleagues.

"Not hungry Severus?"

"Mhm? Oh, not so much I'm afraid. If you will excuse me, I need to get to my office. I have detention with a student tonight."

"Already giving detentions to the students Severus? Aren't you a bit hard on them?" The headmaster didn't look pleased, but Snape couldn't care much.

"I don't think I'm hard enough." He didn't wait for his answer and left the teachers table. His plate was almost untouched but it wasn't his habits to eat much on diners. The dark professor wasn't known for being much social too with the other staffs. It wasn't the case of the Gryffindor princess.

Hermione gave up in eating more tonight. She was still upset with what happened in potions class. She pushed her plate and stood from her seat.

Ron noticed how little she ate.

"Mione, why aren't you eating?" His mouth was full and the girl was disgusted. She was almost glad she wasn't human anymore.

"Not hungry and I have detention with Snape soon. See you later guys."

Her friends just looked at her leaving the table. They worried but Hermione wasn't very talkative since she came back from summer break. They guessed it was just the things that happened in the war that still upset her. It was only the second night at Hogwarts after all; it could take time to get everything back to normal.

She rushed to the dungeons. Snape hated students that were late to detentions and she knew how easily he could get angry. The girl knocked on his office's door.

"Come in." He barked from inside probably knowing it was her.

She walked in after a deep breath. He said he wanted her to do the potion she didn't manage to finish this morning but all cauldrons were cleaned and stored, same thing for the ingredients she needed.

"Sir?"

"Come here Granger, we need to talk."

"But didn't you want me to finish my potion?"

"Don't be silly, we both know that you can do it with your eyes closed and hands tied behind your back." She didn't know if this was a compliment but she would take as one. He never told her how good she was before, this was something new. She guessed it was because the war was over and he didn't have to play his role anymore.

Snape waved his hand and the door was locked.

"Sir, about this morning..."

"You need to control yourself, Miss Granger. I can't cover your tracks all the time."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to do it when I smelt Neville's blood...It was like something was taking control of me."

The professor nodded slightly. He could remember clearly the first time it happened to him. He killed many people before being able to have full control of himself. But now he had to teach it to her?

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **It always makes authors happy and it doesn't take much time.**

 **-M**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for everyone's reviews and for everyone who follow this story.**_

 _ **30 followers is a lot. Thank you so much and I hope you will all love this chapter.**_

* * *

 _Previously;_

 _"You need to control yourself, Miss Granger. I can't cover your tracks all the time."_

 _"I'm sorry. I don't know how to do it when I smelt Neville's blood...It was like something was taking control of me."_

 _The professor nodded slightly. He could remember clearly the first time it happened to him. He killed many people before being able to have full control of himself._ _But now he had to teach it to her?_

* * *

Things slowly came back to normal after Hermione's detention with Snape. They spoke most of the night and it helped her. He didn't tell her that night, but he came to a decision. He would take her under his wing and help her the best he could. She was the smartest witch of her age and he couldn't live with himself if he was to just let her alone to deal with her problem. This wasn't her fault. She never asked for it and Hermione didn't have to pay for it. She didn't have to face this alone. She was his student but he also believed that since the war ended, he formed a sort of friendship with some of the Order's members. Not with her everyone through. He couldn't manage to be friend with Lupin, even if he tried with all his being.

In class, Snape kept an eye on her. Whenever she needed to get out of class, he allowed it. It was a surprise to everyone to see their dark professor so friendly with Hermione. Even if the war ended, he still hated Potter and his Gryffindor friends. It was a part of him and he couldn't get rid of it easily.

Since the incident with Neville's cut, Hermione was really careful around her friends. The smallest cut could make her lose all control. Severus told her she would get better but it would take her some time. She needed to take her time and give herself a chance to learn all these new things. He had faith in her and he knew she would learn quickly. She had a motivation; she wanted to keep her friends safe, no matter what it cost her. The teacher in him was proud of her. She was his brightest student but he would never admit it out loud, even under torture.

It was almost two weeks since she had detention with him. He was worried. Snape observed her in his class in the morning and she was paler than what it should be. It could only mean one thing, she wasn't feeding correctly. He told her that she should push herself, this wasn't how she would learn to control herself but the stubborn girl didn't want to listen. Hermione loved to prove she was better than anyone but this time, she couldn't win.

He had given her two blood bags and told her to take them every two or three days. If she was behaving, she could try and wait four days but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Hermione was a baby vampire and she needed all her strength. But she had waited too much time and he was worried she could snap at any time now. Or worse, she could faint and he would have to drag a vampire to the hospital wing. He would have to explain that Hermione Granger was a vampire and no one noticed. No, this wasn't a good plan.

Severus was sitting in his quarters. He had a glass in hand and he was trying to relax. Even if he was better at controlling himself, he was also a vampire with needs and it was hard to look human when he wasn't one. He was the only one who could help Granger but it was also hard for him sometimes. He was glad that when the day was over he could just relax in the dungeons. It was the only moment he could truly be himself.

He sipped from his glass when he heard a knock on his door. It was a little past midnight.

He rose from his seat and sighed heavily. Who was dumb enough to disturb him this late? The staffs were probably all asleep. Snape opened his door wide and saw Hermione leaning heavily on the door frame. She looked terrible. Her skin was paler than when he saw her in the morning and when he looked closely into her eyes he noticed that they were almost glowing red.

"Professor, I..."

He didn't wait for her to finish, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside. The castle was probably asleep but he didn't know if the ghosts were and he didn't want to take any chance. He looked the door behind her and pinned her against it.

"What were you thinking you, foolish girl? Mhm? I told you that you needed to feed or you would lose control. Why didn't you listen? If you don't feed you can also die."

Snape was pissed off but also very worried. He has always cared for the girl but because of his role in the war, he could never show it. He considered Hermione as his equal. She was smart, beautiful and so young. And because of her new state, she would stay this young forever.

Granger growled a bit but didn't move as Snape yelled at her. She didn't understand why he was so angry. She wasn't his problem after all. Yes, they were both vampire but he was her teacher. He cared for her only because if she died or did something stupid, it would also place him in trouble.

She felt too weak to fight back so she just let him yell at her like she was a helpless first year. When he stopped, she tried to find her voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry sir. I thought I would be fine but..."

"But, obviously you aren't. You look like you're about to pass out."

Severus calmed a bit as he studied her face. His grip on her loosen a bit and he could feel himself relax as she spoke. He dragged her to the couch with him. Snape sat her on his couch and waited for her to give some explanations.

Her head was spinning a bit and her hands were shaking. She was having a hard time focusing on the conversation but she knew Snape would get angry again if she stayed quiet.

"I...I didn't want to tell you, but...But..."

Seeing how nervous and unfocused she was, Severus grabbed both of her hands and placed them in his. Just a simple contact to keep her focused. She looked like a lost child and it wasn't like the Hermione Granger he knew.

"Just breathe Granger. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

He spoke in a soft and gentle voice. It was almost a whisper and Hermione wasn't sure it was the same professor who was cruel to all his students in the past years. When he was alone with her he was different and she liked this side of him.

She did what he told her and took her time to explain what happened.

"You gave me two blood bags but it wasn't enough. I...I drank them both on the same night and I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you would be..."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

"You thought I would be mad, so you tried to cover it. That wasn't a smart move girl. You could have killed someone."

Snape was mostly worried about her health but she didn't need to know it. Since her first night at Hogwarts, she was careful and didn't leave her dormitory in the middle of the night. It was a rule they both agreed on. The only exception was when she needed to see him, like right now.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Do me a favour and call me Severus when we're alone. We already share a secret, why not another one."

A smirk curved his lips as he chuckled and released her hands. He saw a small smile on her lips and he knew she understood that he wasn't mad. Well, maybe a little because she didn't listen to him but at least she came to him before doing something stupid. He was proud that she did the right choice this time.

Hermione leaned back on the couch and sighed. She still felt dizzy and weak. Snape noticed her discomfort.

"You need blood. Sadly, I won't have new bags of blood until another two days."

This wasn't a good news. She needed to feed tonight or this could be dangerous to let her alone in the next days. She didn't seem pleased with the news but she was too weak to express her anger. She knew better than to yell at Severus Snape anyway.

An idea formed in his mind as he watched her curling up on his couch. What if...?

Severus rolled up his sleeve and she frowned as she observed him. She didn't understand what he was doing.

"Pull yourself up Granger. I won't let you starve."

"But, you said..."

"I know what I said. You need some strength to stay alive until I get new bags of human blood, so I will give you my blood." This was something not usual for vampires. Usually, it was for makers and progenies only but since he didn't have time to search for hers. He would give her his own blood. This would make him a bit weaker for the next days but he was the less dangerous in the both of them. He would control himself better and no one would notice if he was in a bad mood. Snape was known for not being social anyway.

In the past two weeks, he noticed that Hermione's friends were worried about her. She was still not talking to the Weasley girl and the boys were watching her every move. It wasn't a good timing for Hermione to snap at them or attack someone. It would only draw attention to her when not needed. Snape couldn't save everyone at the same time and the most important was to keep her alive. Even if vampires weren't technically _alive_.

He moved to the couch and sat next to her. She looked confused and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure himself how to proceed. He has never given his blood to anyone before but this couldn't be so hard. He was an older vampire so she wouldn't need much to feel better but he didn't know how she would react to the taste of his blood. He was clueless and he hated it. Severus Snape was used to knowing everything but he had to act as if he knew what he was doing.

His fangs popped out and Hermione leaned a bit closer. It was the first time she was them and as much as it looked weird on him, she wasn't scared. Even if she had been human, seeing her professor with vampire fangs wasn't something scary. Some rumours among the students were that the potion professor was a vampire. When she was in her first year she knew it was only rumored from the Slytherin to scare the other students. But now it was ironic how true it was.

Severus bit in his own wrist and groaned. She could see blood starting to flow from the wound.

"Come closer."

Hermione crawled to him and waited for his next instruction.

"Drink what you need. I will stop you when I can't give you more."

"Are you sure sir...Mhm, I mean Severus?"

He simply nodded. What harm could it do? It was only a bit of blood after all. It would only do good to her and he was sure she wouldn't attack any student until he can give her new bags of human blood.

She frowned a bit and grabbed his wrist with both hands. She placed her lips on the wound and sucked. Severus groaned when he felt her lips on him. It was a strange feeling but he didn't hate it. It was like she was drinking straight from his soul. It didn't hurt much, not like he thought it would. He knew even if she was trying to fight it, she was enjoying it. Instinct was stronger than anything and she was so much hungry that he would have to stop herself from sucking him dry.

Severus was also lost in all those new feelings. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in his lap. She didn't notice his movement much, she barely noticed the change of angle but he felt her leaning back a bit to get comfortable in his lap. He wanted to have her close to him. He wanted to feel her getting stronger because of _his_ blood. He felt an urge of possessiveness running all over him. It was stronger than anything. He didn't want her to have any other blood than his own, it sounded so wrong in his head but at the moment he didn't want anything else.

After a moment, he felt his head spin and he knew he had to stop her.

"Enough."

He tried to pull his wrist away from her hungry lips but she growled. The beast has taken over her.

"Granger!" Snape tried again using his strength of an older vampire. He was weaker than usual because of the blood loss. But he was still stronger than her and he could dominate her easily. She finally released him and noticed where she was. Comfortably sitting in her professor's lap as if it was perfectly normal. Severus smirked and checked on her.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?" The use of her first name brought her back alive and gave her back her tongue.

"Mhm, oh yes. I'm feeling much better. Thank you." She pulled herself out of Snape's lap and he tried to catch her face with his eyes. She looked much better. Hermione's skin looked more alive and her eyes came back to their chocolate original color. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. The bite mark on his skin healed almost completely. Perks of being a vampire.

She looked nervously at him. He looked fine but she knew that she had drunk much more than what she should have. Granger didn't know what came over her but when she tasted Snape's blood she lost control. It was even better than human blood and when he had wrapped his arm around her it felt so natural like she belonged there.

"You should go back to Gryffindor tower."

"Oh, yes. You are right. Goodnight...Severus."

"Goodnight Granger."

She turned on her heels and left his quarters.

Snape sighed and pulled down his sleeve. This was an interesting night. He had no idea giving his blood to another vampire was so intense. It was almost as intimate as having sex with someone. He smirked as a thought crossed his mind. Would it be as amazing having a naked Granger in his arms? Would it be better giving her his blood while having sex? He wondered what taste her blood had...

The potion master shook his head. What kind of idea was that? She was his student. He couldn't and wouldn't have sex with her. He wanted to help her but there was a line he couldn't cross. It was wrong and would only complicate things between them. His original plan was to maybe befriend with her, not become her lover.

He finished his forgotten drink and headed to bed. Tomorrow was another day. He still needed to keep an eye on her to be sure she was fine.

* * *

 **Review, please?**

 **-M**


End file.
